


光渴求part.1

by moyu0427



Category: MitsuKuri
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyu0427/pseuds/moyu0427





	光渴求part.1

光渴求part.1

飞舞而起的樱花瓣随着风的引导覆落在谁的发丝上，自然而然顺着边缘逐渐滑下肩膀，落在了林荫道上。  
那飘落的粉樱象征着周而复始的新季节，那是与新学期一同到来的-春。  
身穿着故意改短的制服裙的女孩子的面颊也像这花瓣般染上樱色，她低声和身侧的友人耳语了些什么，目光是不舍移开的紧锁着前方的那位同学。那友人见状意味深长的牵起嘴角，少女的目光再一次羞怯的低了下去。  
似是想要靠近，又害怕与人视线相抵。

“啧。”  
远处暗自观察的人将这一切收入眼眸，他的视线并没有多停留几秒，随即就回过头去，继续重复着手上无聊的动作。  
随着有东西落入水中的轻微声响，原先平稳的水面就激起了晶莹的水花。向远处延伸而开的是层层涟漪。  
有着古铜色肌肤的少年垂眸静默的注视着小潭的水面，而后向身侧暼去，看了看那不知从何找来的几颗零散石子。  
像是在自嘲，他闷哼了一声。  
他承认且心知肚明扔石子这事无聊至极，但他也的确没什么可以做的事了，如何消磨掉这无趣的等待时间成为了一个难题。

都怪那个老师。  
他办理完入学手续急匆匆的赶到运动场。那老师在操场中央樱树之下宣读完新生守则之后，竟然面带微笑的说什么“接下来是同学们相互熟悉的时间。”就，挥手离去了。太随便了一点吧。  
尚在迷茫的自己疑惑的眨了眨眼睫，紧接着就被前后此起彼伏的鼓掌声包围了。  
搞什么啊相互熟悉的时间能干嘛啊上去套近乎再自我介绍吗，不管看什么都不像是自己能干出来的事吧？为什么他们会这么开心。  
下次集中是什么时候啊，需要集中吗，我还要在这里等多久啊。  
班级分配又要去哪里查看，…算了，反正我也不是很在意同学是些什么人。  
反正，不会混熟。

勾肩搭背的学生们嬉笑的谈论着近期的见闻，相互依偎着窃窃私语后开怀的笑声，是那么清晰的传入了耳朵。那过分亲密的友情让他有种无名的难受。  
喧闹的声音在他听来分外刺耳，他甚至厌恶起了他对于事物的观察力。

身后有谁高声的吵闹着，玻璃破碎的声音尖锐的传了过来。  
他警惕的回过头去，只见几个少年争执着挥动手中的石块，错手丢出的石块甚至是伤及了教学楼的玻璃。那碎渣掉落在地上，映得太阳反射出有些刺眼的光线。  
在一旁观战的少年大概是注意到了他的眼神，就凑过来以带有邀约的口吻开口道“要加入吗。”

他蹙起了眉心。  
他曾听说过这样所谓的问题学生，以拳头争斗攀上所谓的高处，用打架建立起所谓的友谊。还真是，第一天就不消停啊。  
而他无法理解那样的相互争斗有什么意义。

他单手撑着地面站起来顺势拍了拍沾在臀后的灰尘，重新对上来者的视线。他调整了呼吸，翕动唇瓣一字一顿的说道。“我没有兴趣。”

大俱利伽罗不属于任何一个群体。  
大俱利伽罗没有朋友。  
也不需要朋友。

名为大俱利伽罗的少年向着前方走去，事实上他也不知道他能去往哪里。总之前进就对了，他从来都是这么想的。

平静的水面会被石头激起波澜，而在阴暗处生长的内心难以接纳新事物。

他对此早已习惯。独自前行，这已经是十分熟悉的情节了。

塞进口袋里的手机却在这时有了震动。  
大俱利伽罗不喜欢吵闹，甚至于到了讨厌听见电子设备出声的地步。纵使是非上课时间，他的手机也始终保持着静音模式。  
不过，打给他的电话他都是会接的。即便错过，也会抽时间回拨回去。如果不予回应他会觉得缺了些什么，是不是让对方等待了太久。  
他不喜欢等待，所以也不喜欢让其他人等待他。

他掏出了手机摁下了接听键，对方的声音就从听筒里清晰的传了过来。  
“新学期和同学们相处的还好吗？”  
啊啊，是那个总是忙碌着、却不忘总为一些在自己看来无关紧要的琐事操心的监护人。  
俱利伽罗本能的想说“你知道的我对交好毫无兴趣”，转念一想可能会惹得叔叔又添份担心，只得将那句正欲脱口而出的话语咽了回去，换作一句小声的“嗯。”

“那就好。”电话那边名为压切长谷部的监护人像是舒了一口气，“抱歉，工作很忙连入学手续都没能陪你去办。…你一个人没问题吧？我让老师们多照顾你一下怎么样”  
“不需要！……我什么都不需要。”对方话音未落大俱利伽罗便急忙开口回应，意识到自己的反应太激烈，此后的声音就逐渐微弱了下去。

那样的声音有些难以察觉的颤抖，倒是显得有点惹人怜惜了。  
大俱利伽罗不想让人觉得怜悯。

电话那头的长谷部无奈地叹了口气，“好吧”想想又补充了一句“乖孩子。”  
这个称呼像是戳到了大俱利伽罗的心坎上一样，他有那么一瞬间的失神。

“好好照顾自己，我这边很忙先挂电话了。”  
这时才回过神的大俱利伽罗想说别总把我当小孩子看待，听筒那边只传来“嘟嘟”忙音。  
他噘着嘴像个赌气的孩子，又小心翼翼将手机塞回了口袋收好。  
那手机挺贵的，是叔叔买给他的十八岁礼物。嗯，该说是寄给他的。

也就只是这样了。  
他清楚得很，叔叔有自己的生活。能记得监护人这个身份还不嫌弃自己累赘会抽空来联系近况，对于自己而言已经是莫大的恩赐。  
他是乖孩子，他不能给人添麻烦的。

“再往前就要撞到墙了。”  
大俱利伽罗适时的停下了脚步。  
果不其然，距离不足五步的面前是一面干净的白墙。只有那红色的标牌突兀的出现在墙上画了个箭头，指向前方是职工宿舍。  
这样神游的状态被发现是很羞耻的，他抬起头看向了声源处。

穿着着整洁白色衬衫的男人手中拿着个文件袋，从那佩戴整齐的墨色领带、熨烫的毫无褶皱的长裤还有那锃亮的可以照镜子的皮鞋，足以看出他的一丝不苟。  
他露出得体的微笑眯起了眼眸，最惹人注目的也就是眼眸了吧。

那足够好看的金眸让人沉溺其中难以移开视线，可是遗憾的就是这眸唯有单只。右眼被漆黑的眼罩遮盖起来了。  
总觉得那眼罩底下定然隐藏着什么吧。

“你又走神了哦。”

“！”  
大俱利伽罗的肩膀忽而一颤，他赶忙收回了视线。  
盯着人的眼睛看不太好，何况是对着那样的眼眸。他缩了缩脖颈很小声的说了句“抱歉。”

男人牵起唇线笑意更甚，就像是遇到了什么有趣之物。  
足以让他在这垃圾般的日常中寻得一个消遣。嗯，恶劣的想法总是在不知不觉中产生的。

“还、还有，刚才谢谢你的提醒。”俱利伽罗为了掩盖自己的失态便咳嗽了一声，也顺着这机会询问了自己的疑惑，“你是教师吗，知不知道我要在哪里查看班级分配和课程时间？”

那教师倒是愣了一下，“啊，在学校的校务通知群都有上传详细群文件的。”

“那什么，通知群…是什么东西？”大俱利伽罗疑惑的侧着脑袋。

“你不在里面吗？”  
“不、不在啊？！”

男教师露出了比俱利伽罗还要惊讶的表情。  
“居然没有通知到位吗…这算什么，没有让学生接收到通知这种行为也太不够帅气了吧……可恶，负责的是哪个家伙要让他好好反省一番才行。”话语到了末尾，成了自言自语的嘟囔。

俱利见状就劝导般摆摆手说“没关系，我对于信息的接收太封闭了而已。”

“不必替他讲话，他的错就让该他承担。”男教师坚定地说着，从裤子的口袋内掏出手机迅速解锁了屏幕，“嗯，我邀请你进群吧。在此之前我先帮你看看你的班级，你叫什么名字呢？”

不不，并没有替人讲话。我的信息确实很封闭，完全不流通。如果是换作空气会使人闷死的那种。他心想。

“大俱利伽罗。”他轻声念道。

“是很帅气的名字呢。”教师抬高了声音，像在表达这感慨是发自内心的，“嗯，一年级A班。距离第一节课还有半个小时。”

语罢他便干脆利落的切换界面，开了个添加好友的二维码向大俱利伽罗的身前递去。  
“扫这个就好了。”

大俱利伽罗想说你直接给我群二维码不就得了。  
不过听那教师不容拒绝的语气也懒得驳回，他从衣袋里摸出手机，有些迟缓的点进界面。  
他会使用电子产品，不过不算擅长，只能说是能将每个常用按键在哪里记的八九不离十。

原因很简单，他没有需要联系的人嘛。

他先前只会用电话和信息。是高中的时候看见同学们都在用通讯软件觉得很方便，且这是个信息高速发展的时代，校务通知也喜欢使用功能。  
当然，没有人教他。他是自己观察他人偷偷学的，所以他现在也对于自己的观察力很有自信。  
啊，还有利用那万能的搜索引擎。

俱利伽罗几乎是在扫描成功的瞬间就收到了“对方已同意你的好友申请”这样的提示，紧接着弹出来的就是入群邀请。  
……真、真快啊。  
他眯起眼睛在屏幕上搜寻了一番，才摁下了同意的按钮。

“好啦，快去教室吧。”教师将手机滑入了裤袋，他以那样好看的金眸看向俱利，语调柔和的启唇唤了声“乖孩子。”

什么啊，怎么又是那个称呼。

-tbc-


End file.
